A Place to Call Home
by RuthErin
Summary: The war is over, Harry has finished school. He and the others must decide what to do with their future-- and who to spend it with. Lots of fluff:) HG (RHr on the side) OoTP spoilers.
1. Prologue: Fulfilling the Prophesy

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: This is it. the first part of my first fan fiction. As always, reviews are more than welcome. This prologue, "Fulfilling the Prophesy" is exactly that. one simple take on how it could happen. Don't get too caught up in the prophesy. it's what happens later on that I hope will capture your attention.  
  
A Place to Call Home, Prologue- Fulfilling the Prophesy  
~*~  
  
The war had begun. The gateway to Platform 9 ¾ had been irreparably damaged during the first string of attacks, and Hogwarts was closed down immediately. All of the students had been sent home and only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had remained. Dumbledore had gathered the four friends together in his office under the protection of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was then that Dumbledore revealed to them what was happening in the wizarding world beyond.  
  
"It seems that Voldemort is on a rampage." Ron and Snape both flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"He will remain quiet no longer. It seems that he has heard rumors that the old prophesy, which was destroyed during your fifth year here at Hogwarts, will soon be fulfilled."  
  
Harry shivered violently and sat down. Dumbledore approached him and put a hand on his shoulder before continuing.  
  
"He has assembled a group of over 300 followers, and almost all of the old- order Death Eaters have joined them. Under his direction, they have begun a campaign to purge the wizarding world of all but pureblood witches and wizards; their ultimate goal is to destroy the two people whose very existence threatens their master;"  
  
He paused and Mrs. Weasley laid a reassuring hand on his trembling arm.  
  
"Myself," Dumbledore continued, and this time Remus Lupin took hold of his other hand.  
  
"And Harry Potter." Hermione gave a sob, and Ron put one hand around her shoulder. Ginny had gone pale as a sheet, and her father took up one of her small hands in his. Harry felt someone take his right hand, and then his left. When he looked up, every person in the room had joined hands, creating a circle-the ancient symbol of strength and eternity. Harry cleared his throat and the others looked at him.  
  
"I know what needs to be done. But I can't do it alone. If Sirius." his voice broke, and he looked heavenward, imploring the tears not to come.  
  
"I'm going to need your help. Dumbledore and I have been working all year;" Dumbledore nodded reassuringly, giving Harry the strength needed to continue.  
  
"We have been working all year on crafting the spell that will be used-that I will use-to bring about the down-fall of Voldemort and his followers. It is called 'Vis vires orbis'-The power of the circle."  
  
The war had been long and devastating. The attacks had begun in January of their sixth year and continued through May. The Death Eaters acted through stealth and surprise, and every attack was worse than the last.  
  
Hogwarts was still considered one of the safer places in the wizarding world, and the Order of the Phoenix lived there and worked from Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore remained the secret-keeper, and as he and Harry never left the school grounds, there was no danger of any attacks on the group. Dumbledore and Harry, with assistance from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the others, worked day and night on the spell they were creating. It was difficult to craft, and even more difficult to test.  
  
The essence of the spell was a close-knit group of wizards and witches united in power through the ancient authority of the sphere. In order to work properly, a group of 12 witches and wizards must volunteer a portion of their own power to the 13th member of the group. A complicated incantation would bind them eternally to one-another and to the 13th wizard. It had been simple to find 12 volunteers. Every member of the order, as well as Harry's own friends, had been only too willing to oblige: Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Charlie, Ron, and Ginny (much to Mrs. Weasley's consternation), Hermione, Professor Snape, and Mundungus. Harry, of course, was the 13th wizard, and the one who would carry the spell. There was only one thing left to do: find Voldemort before more innocent people were killed. And before Voldemort found Harry.  
  
Weeks passed and Harry's birthday was quickly approaching, but this was the last thought on anyone's mind. Despite the constant vigilance of the Order, it was becoming increasingly difficult to trace the attacks to their source: Lord Voldemort. Hundreds had died in battle, thousands more had been devastated; the all-wizard village of Hogsmeade had been destroyed. Every day the lines of worry and age deepened in Dumbledore's face, and every day Harry felt that the war might never end.  
  
Harry awoke, on his birthday, to the insistent burning of the scar that marked his forehead. Something was going to happen, and Harry could feel that Voldemort knew it. The throbbing of his scar had once rendered him almost incapable of thought or action-but today, each throbbing of his scar seemed to strengthen Harry and lend him diligence he had never known. Harry could feel that Voldemort was near, and he knew that now was the time to face him. It would not be long until the prophecy that bore both his name and the Dark Lord's would be fulfilled.  
  
After breakfast word came from Bill: he and his small team of spies had managed to track the death eaters to their next victims, but for some reason they had not attacked yet. Bill was certain that Voldemort was hoping to attract Harry to the place and then spring an attack on him instead.  
  
"Why would he think that?" asked Ron looking confused. "Why these people? Why now?"  
  
But Harry knew. He caught Dumbledore's eye, silently begging him to change the inevitable. But, like the rest, Dumbledore simply waited. Finally, Harry spoke.  
  
"He knows that I will go, because the home his death eaters are about to attack." he paused and turned away, willing it to change, but at the same time knowing that the time had come; there was no way around this.  
  
"It's Hermione. It's her home they're surrounding." He rushed on as the horror of his words registered in their faces.  
  
"But it is time. I think-I think it has something to do with my birthday. I feel stronger every minute, and I know-I feel-that the spell is complete. It will work. And Voldemort will be there when we arrive."  
  
And so the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter left their safety and their friends and went to fight the Dark Lord. 


	2. Chapter One: Leaving the Muggles

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: This first chapter is dedicated to my sister, Colleen, who was my living Harry Potter dictionary when I first started writing this; and to Lauren who got me hooked on fan-fiction in the first place! There should be a 12-step program!  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter One- Leaving the Muggles  
~*~  
  
Something made a sharp tap on the window causing Harry to jump several feet back from his trunk. The stack of textbooks on the edge of his trunk started to wobble, and almost fell from where they had been so precariously balanced. Harry managed to catch them with a quick levitation charm ("Wingardium Leviosa!"), before turning to see what had made the noise at his window.  
  
Flying back and forth in front of his window was Aries, the middle-aged owl that Hermione had adopted after its retirement from the Hogwarts owlery. Harry hoisted the window open and accepted the roll of parchment from the owl. As Aries settled down for a nap on Hedwig's cage, Harry opened the letter. It was from Hermione, who had obviously already arrived at the Burrow.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is your summer going so far? Mine is very good, but also very busy. I have been combing the Daily Prophet every morning for job ideas. There have been a couple of informative adverts, but nothing that I'm very interested in. I tried to convince Ron to look over the paper with me, but he got too caught up in some story about a three-headed puppy found in London. He reckons that it's related to Fluffy. I forbid him to mention it to Hagrid though-you know he'd go looking for it.  
  
Have you got your N.E.W.T. Results yet? I got mine yesterday! It seems that my extra classes in arithmancy and potions have paid off! Ron won't let anyone see his results, and I think Mrs. Weasley is going to body-bind him if he doesn't show her soon. Fred and George, who've been visiting for the weekend, tried to sneak some veritaserum into his porridge this morning but it didn't work; it turned it a very unnatural purple and Ron refused to eat it.  
  
We're all very anxious to see you again! Just think-in a few days you will be leaving the Dursley's forever. Mrs. Weasley has just walked by and asked me to remind you that you are welcome to stay here at the Burrow for as long as you like.  
  
See you in a few days!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry grinned and added the letter to the thick stack he had already packed away in his trunk. Ever since the end of his fifth year, when Mad-Eye Moody had a little talk with Harry's aunt and uncle, Uncle Vernon had been, grudgingly, more tolerant of the owls that came to deliver Harry's mail. Ron had even been known to give Harry a call on the "felly-tone" on more than one occasion. His phone skills were (thankfully) improving; he no longer yelled into his end of the receiver.  
  
Harry dug through his trunk, and finally found a quill and some parchment beneath his socks. He sat down at his desk and scribbled a quick note to Hermione. He had decided to leave for the Burrow a day earlier than he had planned and he wanted to let them all know so his arrival did not take anyone by surprise. He didn't mention the N.E.W.T.s at all. He had not received his results yet, and Hermione's letter had only made him feel more nervous. He gave Aries the letter, who gave a hoot of appreciation, stretched his wings, and soared out the open window. Harry watched until the owl disappeared into the clouds.  
  
"I better finish packing or I'll never get out of this place." He mumbled, and then turned back to his trunk.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to the familiar sounds of his Aunt Petunia clamoring around in the kitchen. Outside it was a clear, beautiful day-- which only added to Harry's eagerness to leave. He lay in bed for a few moments, imagining what it would be like never to return to number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
He heard his uncle stumble out of bed and clumsily make his way to the shower; a few minutes later he roared in pain, as Dudley flushed the toilet causing a surge of hot water to scald him in uncomfortable places.  
  
Harry smiled. It would be very nice, indeed, to leave this place and never again return.  
  
"Well Hedwig, in a few hours we'll be on our own. Think we can handle it?" The snowy-white owl hooted enthusiastically, and circled her cage impatiently.  
  
"Right then; Let's do it."  
  
Harry changed into a clean shirt and some new trousers that actually fit ("No more of Dudley's hand-me-down's for me!"). Then, grinning, he pulled out one of his brand-new wizard's robes. This one was black like his Hogwarts robes had been, but there was no Hogwarts Crest to mark him as a student, or as an under-age wizard.  
  
He combed his hair, trying unsuccessfully to make it lie flat for the occasion, and then picked up his wand, which he had polished to a gleaming shine the day before. In honor of leaving the Dursley's, Harry was determined to look as much like a wizard as possible.  
  
Harry took one last look around the room, set Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk, and headed downstairs. Aunt Petunia took one look at him and gave a tiny shriek. Dudley turned three shades of pale before finally settling on a weak green. Uncle Vernon (who was still grumbling, from behind his newspaper, about third-degree burns) narrowed his eyes until Harry wasn't sure he could see at all. Then, remembering Moody's magic eye, tried very hard, and very unsuccessfully, to pretend he didn't care that his nephew had the nerve to dress like a "freak" in his presence.  
  
"Is there any-ahh-particular reason why you're dressed like a fre-I mean-a you-know-what this morning?" Uncle Vernon spat the words out and they seemed to taste very bad to him, indeed. His face was a deeper scarlet than usual, and it only deepened when Harry ignored him and turned to his aunt.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes," she raised her eyebrows, and Harry continued.  
  
"And I won't be coming back." He paused. "Voldemort is dead. He is gone forever. I know what you did for me, but I also know I have always been less than welcome here. So. consider this goodbye."  
  
Aunt Petunia merely sniffed indignantly and turned back to the bacon she was frying. Uncle Vernon was now very purple in the face and he stared, with a shocked look on his face, at Harry.  
  
"I'm not taking you anywhere. Get out of those freaky robes and come help your Aunt with the dishes!"  
  
Harry could almost have laughed at the look on her face, but instead he smiled pleasantly at his uncle, who continued to sputter in indignation, and called out,  
  
"Accio trunk!" His trunk, carrying Hedwig in her cage, flew down the stairs and Harry guided it gently to his feet. Harry leaned against his trunk, put one hand on the birdcage, and then, much to the astonishment of his muggle relatives, he disaparated with a loud crack. The last thing Harry heard was a loud shriek of anger-which could only mean that Dudley had found the fizzing whizbee, that Harry had "accidentally" dropped on the way into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia; it will wear off in an hour or so." Harry muttered cheerfully as he landed, with a loud pop, in front of the Burrow. 


	3. Chapter Two: An Interesting Turn of Even...

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: For Colleen, who kept Mrs. Weasley from kissing ANYONE firmly on the nose; and for Lauren who wanted more details of Ron and Hermione. you may just get your wish.  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Two- An Interesting Turn of Events  
  
~*~  
  
Harry left his trunk where it was and opened the front door to the Burrow. He was surprised at the lack of noise within. In fact, the only thing he could hear was the soft ticking of the old grandfather clock nearby. Harry went over to look at it. There were eleven hands on this unusual clock. Each hand was labeled for a different Weasley and, Harry noted with surprise, two new hands had been added: one for Harry and one for Hermione. Every hand pointed to Diagon Alley, with the exception of Mr. Weasley (at work at the Ministry), and Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were all there in the Burrow.  
  
"But where are they?" wondered Harry, aloud. He went back outside and floated his things into the house and up the stairs, listening carefully for voices as he went. He turned the corner and headed up the final flight of stairs to Ron's tower room. When he reached the top step his trunk got wedged at a funny angle, and it took him almost two minutes to get it free.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron could hardly believe this was real! After almost two months of being alone and, quite frankly, unhappy, he and Hermione were back together just like before.  
  
Actually, he reflected, as Hermione shifted herself into his lap in order to better reach his lips, things were better now than they had ever been before!  
  
Hermione stopped kissing him and pulled back to look Ron squarely in the face.  
  
"Hello? I can't do this all alone you know!" She laughed. "Well, I can, but it's much more fun if you reciprocate!"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, frowning, and cocked his head.  
  
"I hate when you use big words. maybe I should just, you know. help you shut your mouth?"  
  
And with that he kissed her firmly on the lips. She pulled away giggling, and took his hands in hers, tracing the lines and tiny scars that marked his years of playing quidditch.  
  
Ron caught her hands and leaned forward, kissing each one, before planting a soft bouquet of kisses along her throat.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, sweating and out of breath, burst into Ron's room and gasped in surprise. He had found Ron and Hermione. Harry left his trunk where it was and quickly disaparated. Perhaps he had better wait downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione pulled apart at the sound of someone disaparating from the room.  
  
"What was that?" said Ron, and Hermione climbed out of Ron's lap and said very quietly.  
  
"Ron. did you ever happen to tell Harry that we had got back together?" Ron shook his head looking confused, and a little uncomfortable; "Haven't really talked to him much. I don't think it ever came up. anyway, I figured we could tell him when he got here, you know?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, the opened them and pointed to the abandoned trunk in the doorway. Ron's eyes got wide.  
  
"Ron, I think Harry's figured it out on his own." She bit her lip as Ron's ears flamed bright red.  
  
Downstairs Harry looked at the clock and was relieved to see that the other five Weasley's were making their way back to the Burrow. Harry wandered back into the living room and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
A little shiver of exhilaration passed down his spine at how blissfully innocent the front-page stories were. The fear that had gripped the wizarding world for far too long had seemingly vanished with the demise of the Dark Lord. People continued to mourn for those that had been lost to tragic ends, but they were slowly beginning to live again.  
  
For Harry, these past few months had been almost dream-like. The realization hit him suddenly-for the first time since he had learned about whom he really was things felt right. He blinked back a tear at the thought of all of the people who had died because of him: his mum and dad, Cedric, Sirius, Neville, and Bill. From now on, he wouldn't have to worry about danger following him to the people he cared for.  
  
Harry startled at the small pop in the fireplace nearby, and watched as Fred Weasley scrambled out. He had hardly managed to brush himself off and step out of the way when there was another pop and George emerged. Next came Mrs. Weasley and, lastly, Ginny. Their chatter filled the house, and at once Harry's guilt gave way to an overwhelming sense of joy. These people were his friends; they were the closest things to family that he had ever known, with the exception of Sirius Black.  
  
It was a moment before any of them noticed Harry standing quietly, watching them from beside the big sofa.  
  
"Harry dear! How are you?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, wrapping him in a big hug. Then, stepping back, she said matter-of-factly "Let me look you over; I do believe you've grown! You must be almost as tall as Ron now! Goodness knows how that boy has gotten so tall-it hasn't come from MY genes, I'm sure. "  
  
She looked up at Harry and smiled warmly before dashing off to put on a kettle of stew. Harry turned to the others who had been watching Molly's inspection of him with laughter in their eyes.  
  
"Oi, Harry; where's your stuff?" asked George, and Fred chimed in,  
  
"Don't tell us you couldn't get past Uncle what's-it's locked doors!"  
  
Harry grinned back at the twins and assured them, "it's all upstairs. I apparated in earlier while everyone was in Diagon Alley. I just left my trunk in Ron's room and came down here to wait for everybody to get back."  
  
Fred leaned in close and said to Harry in a stage-whisper, "Don't mind us, mate; We're going to take off before mum reckons she needs to put us to work."  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley poked her head in from the kitchen. "Fred? George? Come in here and set the table for lunch."  
  
They groaned, rolling their eyes, and headed into the kitchen mumbling to themselves, but Harry thought he heard the words "abuse" and "grown wizards".  
  
Ginny had finished brushing the soot off her clothes and out of her hair, and she turned towards Harry smiling. "Hello, Harry. Haven't you seen Ron and Hermione yet?"  
  
Harry feigned confusion; "Are they here? I haven't seen them-I expected you had all gone out together."  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen; "Harry dear? Will you collect Ron and Hermione for lunch please? And tell him to let Pig out for some fresh air. He's driving me mad!"  
  
Harry started for the stairs and then, realizing his error, stopped and turned to look guiltily back at Ginny. Sly laughter filled her eyes and he shrugged, grinning, and ran off to fetch Ron and Hermione.  
  
A moment later the three filed downstairs. Hermione joined Ginny in the sitting room, Ron headed out the back door to release the squirming Pigwigeon he had brought down, and Harry joined Mrs. Weasley and the twins in the kitchen.  
  
"Time to eat! Ron? Ginny? Come along everybody!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione came in from the other room and a moment later Ron appeared from outside. They sat down to wait with Fred, George, and Harry, as Mrs. Weasley made the final preparations for their meal.  
  
Ron and Hermione were being very quiet indeed, Molly Weasley could not help but notice, as she bustled around the kitchen transporting a self-ladling cauldron of stew and several loaves of hot, freshly baked bread to the table. She wondered if they had had a bit of a falling out while the family had been away.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch the group gradually went their separate ways. Ginny and Hermione had gone upstairs; Fred, George and Ron were experimenting with fire breathing fudge pops out by the broom shed. They had invited Harry to join them, but he had opted for a walk instead.  
  
Harry walked down to the lake and sat down under a tree. He shook his head vigorously trying to rid his brain of the image that had insisted on filling his thoughts all morning. Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron. Hermione in Ron's lap. Being very friendly. Snogging, in fact.  
  
"You know what?" he said to a gnome, who was trying desperately to gnaw off the roots of a funny-looking, orange vine, "I reckon they got back together." The gnome threw down the plant and sprinted off to hide in a clump of nearby prickle-berries.  
  
"Exactly." Said Harry, watching him go.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes when he heard the soft crunch of leaves behind him.  
  
"Stupid gnomes; I'm not going to chase you. What do I care if you eat all the prickle-berries." He said.  
  
"Well, I don't suppose mum would be too pleased if I did eat them all," said a voice, "but then, I'm not sure I fancy being called a 'stupid gnome' either."  
  
"What the-Ginny. what are you doing out here?"  
  
"What are you doing out here? All alone?" She braced herself on his shoulder while she kicked off her shoes. Then she sat down next to him.  
  
He blushed. "Ah, well; I just fancied a bit of fresh air, I suppose."  
  
Ginny glanced back at the house, then studied his face, one eyebrow raised as a mischievous grin spread slowly across her face.  
  
"You caught them snogging didn't you? When you first got here? I apologize; they don't seem to realize how stupid they are when they're together."  
  
She rolled up her jeans and let her feet dangle in the cool water. Harry watched her gently stirring up the water and swallowed hard. He blushed and turned away; he had forgotten how graceful Ginny was. He took a sideways glance at her and was surprised to see that her face had gone from bright and cheerful to almost. wistful. Harry frowned and looked up at the sky. He could see the faint outline of the moon, even though it was only early after-noon.  
  
"They didn't tell you, did they?" Her voice came from nowhere, and he was surprised at how in tuned she seemed to him at that moment.  
  
"It doesn't matter;" he said truthfully. "It was bound to happen again. We all knew they were perfect for each other, practically from the start. And anyway, you know things haven't been the same between Ron and I since Bill died. I think a part of him still blames me. "  
  
Ginny pulled one foot from the water so that she could turn to face him fully.  
  
"That wasn't your fault. You didn't give You-Know-Who his power, and you didn't start this war!"  
  
Harry struck the ground with his fist and turned away. "I did though! It was my blood that returned Voldemort to full strength!"  
  
Ginny looked taken aback. "You can not blame yourself for a prophecy that was made before you were even born!"  
  
Harry winced slightly as she turned him back towards her, her voice rising in her exasperation. "If it hadn't been you it would have been Neville; let's face it: if it had been Neville none of us would be here today."  
  
Ginny paused and looked away for a moment. When she turned back to him there was something in her eyes Harry had not seen in a long time.  
  
"If you're going to take the credit for anything, Harry, take the credit for ending the war-or did you forget that little detail?" she spoke with quiet conviction, and Harry knew better than to try contradicting her.  
  
She shook her head as though sorting out her thoughts. "And don't try to pretend that I'm not right about that, Harry. I know you."  
  
She looked away. He could see the dazzling reflection of the afternoon sun in the water.  
  
"Do you," said Harry huskily, but it wasn't a question.  
  
He turned to look at her, and was surprised to see how close they were. Ginny was looking down at her hands, which were folded loosely in her lap. Harry reached across the small space that divided them and drew her gently to him.  
  
"I've missed you so much." He whispered, and she shivered.  
  
"Me too," she said, leaning into his arms. "I've felt so lonely this summer, but whenever people realize it, they think it is just because of Bill. They still haven't figured us out."  
  
"You are the best thing that has every happened to me, Gin. Did I ever tell you that? Do you know how good you are for me? How much longer can I hide that from the world?"  
  
Harry laughed quietly to himself. "You know, eventually someone is going to walk in on us, like I walked in on Ron and Hermione. Then they'll have something to talk about."  
  
Ginny didn't laugh. Instead she reached up and, winding her fingers in his hair, pulled Harry's mouth down to her own. Her kiss was full and sweet, and it took Harry's breath away. It had been so long. 


	4. Chapter Three: Ginny's Surprise

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehehe.  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Three- Ginny's Surprise  
  
~*~  
  
More than a week had passed since Harry's arrival at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had finally realized that Harry was not going react at either their being together, or at having caught them snogging. It had taken them a few days, but eventually they went back to normal, with the realization that, not only was Harry fine with it, but also had expected it to happen again at some point.  
  
Harry and Ginny had not had any time alone since that first afternoon. This, along with the fact that he had yet to receive his N.E.W.T.s, was driving Harry mad. Only Ginny seemed to understand what he was feeling. She had been testy all week, and went pale at the arrival of every owl. This morning was no different.  
  
When the tawny school owl had arrived with a thick roll of parchment, everyone had excitedly assumed it was for Harry.  
  
"Go on, Harry! Open it!" Cried Hermione, who seemed to find it most difficult to remain seated at that moment; she kept jumping up and then sitting back down, as though she could not make up her mind which she preferred.  
  
Harry turned the parchment over in his hands and immediately the flopping motion in his stomach, which had begun when the owl had first arrived in the kitchen, stopped.  
  
"It's not for me. It's for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
He handed the parchment over to a very surprised Mrs. Weasley, and looked forlornly at his porridge, which had barely been touched. He was seriously beginning to wonder if he would ever get his N.E.W.T. results.  
  
He looked up sharply when Mrs. Weasley shrieked and clamped a hand over her heart. "'This is to inform you'," she read breathlessly, "'that your daughter, Virginia Weasley, has challenged the seventh year curriculum at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and successfully completed more than the minimum number of required N.E.W.T.s. Her results are as follows.' good heavens!" she quickly scanned the following pages, a look of astonishment covering her face. "Seven! Seven N.E.W.T.s! How is this possible? Ginny?"  
  
By now, everyone was staring, shocked, at Ginny, whose face had gone pale at the arrival of the owl, and had remained so. She stared at her mother, seemingly at a loss for words.  
  
"I-I. They told me I'd be getting my results this summer. I thought I'd. I can't believe it!"  
  
Her face broke into a bright smile, and she stared dazedly around the kitchen at the others, before allowing her eyes to rest on Harry.  
  
"I did it! Harry, I'm finished! I don't have to go back next year! I can stay with you!"  
  
Now everybody looked at Harry with sudden comprehension, and his face colored. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned on telling them about he and Ginny. Finally, Mrs. Weasley spoke again.  
  
"But, Ginny. dear. what does this mean? You're finished at Hogwarts? You don't have to take the N.E.W.T.s?  
  
"No, mum! Don't you understand? I couldn't bear the thought of going back there alone next year, and I was sure I knew as much as I needed to know for the N.E.W.T.s. So I talked Professor Dumbledore into letting me take the N.E.W.T.s when all the seventh years did. He said I had to get at least three N.E.W.T.s, or I'd have to return, after all. I didn't want him to tell you and dad in case I didn't make it. But I did it! Seven! I can't believe it!" she finished breathlessly.  
  
"What I want to know," said Ron, staring furiously at Harry, "is what all this has to do with him."  
  
Ginny frowned and opened her mouth to answer, but Harry put a hand on her arm to quiet her. She looked at him, and understood: this was one he needed to answer. Harry took a deep breath, and turned to look at Ron and the others.  
  
"Ginny and I have been going out since December. Everyone was so busy studying for the N.E.W.T.s they didn't seem to notice, and as we knew that we'd take some getting used to." he paused, and looked Ron in the eye;  
  
"We figured we'd best keep it quiet 'til after the exams."  
  
Ron, seething, took a step towards them, and challenged, "Exams have been over for almost two months. When were you planning on telling us, eh?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, and said evenly, "Sounds a bit like fifth year, eh? When were you planning on telling me about you and Hermione?"  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, and Ron's ears had gone very red. Fred and George whistled low under their breath, and disaparated with a "Cheerio!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley laid a hand on Ginny's arm, still in a daze at the thought of Ginny, her baby, finishing school a year early, then left the room.  
  
Ron poked Harry in the chest and shouted, "At least you didn't find out about it like this! Not to mention, Ginny's my sister!"  
  
Harry knew that, as long as he remained calm, he had the upper hand, but it was becoming more and more difficult.  
  
"Did you forget so soon, Ron, that this time I found out about you by walking in on the two of you snogging? And you, of all people, should realize that Hermione is like a sister to me!"  
  
Ron started to poke Harry again, but this time it was Ginny who stepped forward.  
  
"Stop it, Ronald Weasley! You seem to have forgotten one minor little detail-this has nothing to do with you! It's about me. Me and Harry. It's our decision if we go out, not yours. Harry didn't go mad when he found you and Hermione upstairs, so what right have you to go off on us like this?"  
  
Ginny paused, fuming, from her diatribe to take a breath. Ron took a step back. He had never seen his little sister quite so angry before.  
  
Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them nervously and then opened her mouth to speak-but Ron put up a hand to stop her. He glared at Ginny, but it was Harry whom he was really angry at, and he leaned towards him with a poisonous look in his eyes; he spoke quietly, evenly, and there was venom in his words.  
  
"If you ever, ever hurt my sister or even think about hurting her, I will hunt you down and you will pay. I won't let you hurt another one of my family members!"  
  
Ginny swore; Hermione gasped before dragging Ron away; and Harry, sighing, began massaging his temples. It seemed he was in for a rather rough summer.  
  
"At least they left us alone!" said Ginny, scowling out the window at their retreating backs. "For the first time in ages!" she paused, searching for something in his eyes.  
  
"He didn't mean that about Bi-that last thing. He's just mad."  
  
Harry smiled softly, and touched the halo of coppery red hair that framed her lovely face, but he did so absently, and the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Congratulations on the N.E.W.T.s, eh? At least one of us has got some sort of future." He said, playfully, but Ginny knew better than to think he was joking.  
  
She also knew better than to try and reassure him with words. Instead, she kissed him gently on the cheek, and then pulled him into a hug. 


	5. Chapter Four: Molly and Arthur

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter explores something we don't always see in HP fan-fiction: An adult perspective of what is going on. We saw a little of that in Book 5 in, "Mrs. Weasley's Woes", and to some degree this compliments that. The main difference is that this is directly from their perspective-what the children don't see. It takes a slight turn from the light attitude that once Voldemort was defeated "everything would be okay". This is the conversation you'd never want to over-hear your parents having: the grave human feelings that suggest they are as breakable as we are.  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Four- Molly and Arthur  
  
~*~  
  
Arthur Weasley was used to coming home to a full household; with seven children it was inevitable. However, he was not used to the silence that greeted him on his arrival back at the Burrow that evening. It did not take him long to suspect that something had happened.  
  
Ginny and Harry could be seen walking near the lake. Ron and Hermione were having a heated conversation in the parlor, which Fred and George were pretending not to be listening in to. And Molly was storming around the house in search of the broom, which Arthur noticed cowering behind some cloaks.  
  
Arthur raised his eyebrows. The only time Molly got this upset about the broom was when something much more significant was bothering her. And almost certain that her behavior was linked with the strange behaviors of the rest of his family.  
  
"Molly.?" he spoke gently, tentatively. If he, or something he did, was responsible for this odd behavior, it was safer not to make any sudden moves or loud noises.  
  
Molly's head whipped around, and for a moment she stared at him, her eyes betraying her distracted mind. Then, suddenly, her eyes seemed to focus and she smiled weakly at her husband. Arthur moved to her side and tenderly guided her to a kitchen chair.  
  
"Come now, my Love, sit down. I'll make us some tea and you can tell me what has got you in such a tizzy, eh?"  
  
Molly's smile seemed to change, relief now visible in her tired eyes. Arthur was home now; he would make sense of all this. Arthur would take care of things.  
  
Mrs. Weasley settled into the chair that her husband had pulled back for her. She took a deep breath and waited as he charmed the teakettle and filled it with water. As soon as he was seated in the chair across from her she began to speak.  
  
"Oh Arthur, I just don't know what to make of it all. The owl came and at first I thought it must be some mistake, but it has got Dumbledore's signature and the Hogwarts seal, and then of course there's the matter of Ginny. says she doesn't mean to go back! Challenged the curriculum, and they let her! Seven N.E.W.T.s!" she paused, and Arthur jumped in, concern and perplexity showing in his every feature.  
  
"Molly, dear, slow down a bit and explain this to me. what has this got to do Ginny? And who got seven N.E.W.T.s? Ron? Has he finally given up and shown you his report?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head now distractedly, and seemed to struggle to find the proper words. She jumped up and began rummaging through drawers and cabinets. Finally she opened the icebox and found what she was looking for: a thick roll of parchment that sat chilling behind last Saturday's leftovers.  
  
Whatever was going on must be somewhat serious-the last time she had misplaced something in this manner was when word had come to them about Bill; In that case, she had put the deeds to his dragon in the toaster oven, and nearly caught the kitchen on fire.  
  
Now, his mind spun counting the children he had seen as he had come in, going over who could be hurt or in trouble, or. Percy. It had to be Percy. They had not heard anything of him in months.  
  
Molly handed the parchment over to Arthur and sat watching him as he unrolled it with trembling hands and began to read. His mouth fell open as he read through page after page.  
  
Molly watched her husband with tearful eyes. His hair, once the vibrant shade of their children's, had grown much thinner and turned to pale shades of grey. He was shorter than he used to be, and his back was not as straight as it once was. The war had taken its toll on her husband. He had grown old during these past few short years, and she had not noticed until this moment.  
  
Now Arthur had finished reading, and slowly turned to look out the window, towards the lake. What he saw now was almost as astonishing as what he had just read: the two figures out by the lake, which he knew to be Harry and Ginny, were embracing in a very, er, intimate manner.  
  
His wife followed his gaze and nodded knowingly.  
  
"Yes, that's the other little surprise. Apparently it's been going on behind the scenes, so to speak, for quite some time. Ron is less than thrilled, as I am sure you can well imagine. But Arthur, what of this other business, eh? Can Ginny really be finished? Can we let her do this?"  
  
Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"Harry and Ginny, eh? Can't say I didn't always suspect there would be something. and as for her finishing school a year early, I don't think we can let her-that would assume she had asked us first. As it is. it's already done. We may still be her parents, but she's not really our little girl any more. Virginia is growing up."  
  
Molly sighed and turned to watch her daughter once again. Her baby; Finished with school. it was not quite right. Her children already grew up too fast without doing something as mad as skipping years all together.  
  
Charlie was always off dealing with the dangers of dragons; Percy had married, and moved away without sending word to any of his family members; Ron was job hunting and head over heels in love with Hermione; and Bill. Bill would have turned twenty-nine this summer.  
  
"My little girl." She sniffed, and Arthur put a loving arm around her. 


	6. Chapter Five: The Calm of the Storm

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: I thought I'd use this as an opportunity to respond to some of the suggestions and comments I have received: I have not gone into great detail about the war or Voldemort's demise for two main reasons: first off, because that is not what this story is about. It's about moving on. Secondly, I am seriously considering the possibility of writing a prequel to this story eventually, in order to go into greater detail about the war and their last year at Hogwarts. Until that time, important details will find their way into the text so as not to leave anybody hanging. If you need to know it, have faith that eventually I will clue you in. And that goes for the N.E.W.T. results as well *wink*  
  
As for this chapter. well, let me just say that there are some more author's notes at the end.  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Five- The Calm of the Storm  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny could not smile. She was finished with school, she and Harry did not have to hide their relationship anymore, and she had not had to watch her brother and Hermione snogging in several days, but she still could not smile. The tension in the house over the past week had been thick enough to slice with a butter-knife and hostile enough to smother every good feeling that any of them might have otherwise felt.  
  
Her parents had taken to entirely avoiding the topic of her finishing school early-something that made her very nervous. Ron had gone from being unbearably angry and hotheaded, to speaking to everyone in monotone and ignoring Harry's existence completely.  
  
Harry was not angry at all, just upset at Ron's implication that he was the primary cause of Bill's death. He was pleasant to everyone, if rather distracted, and avoided Ron almost as much as Ron avoided Harry. Fred and George had invited him to share their room, hoping that if Ron had some space to himself he might eventually cool off. So far, it was just wishful thinking.  
  
The twins thought Harry was indifferent to Ron's anger, but Ginny knew better. When they were alone he was almost like a hurt little boy. What right had Ron to say those things? To imply that he would hurt Ginny? To suggest that Bill's death was his fault? In his heart of hearts, Harry knew that none of these things were true, and yet there was a part of him that believed the accusations. And that was why Ginny could not smile.  
  
Now they were all stuck inside together, and it was clear to every one of them that the Burrow was far too small to hold all of their emotions. Outside the rain pounded the ground furiously and tossed the water of the lake high. The clouds from which it poured were thick and somber, blotting out the sunlight and adding to the dreary ambience of the Burrow's interior.  
  
Ginny and Harry sat close together on the couch. They did not speak; intensely aware of the eyes that watched them closely from the other room.  
  
Hermione was desperately trying to interest Ron in a game of wizard's chess, but he ignored her attempts and continued to glare at his sister and former friend who were cuddling on the couch in the other room.  
  
"How dare they!" he said under his breath. "Right where everyone can see them! Ugh!"  
  
Hermione scowled. "Ron. They are not doing anything. Please play chess with me. I can't play on my own."  
  
Ron glared once more at figures in the other room, and said something about "keeping an eye" on the "traitor", followed by a string of very rude words. Hermione stood up, looked at Ron for a moment, and narrowed her eyes. Then she flung the chessboard at him, watching him jump as the queen, who was afraid of heights, bit him on the nose in an attempt to keep from falling. Ron shouted as he yanked the piece from his nose and turned to face his girlfriend.  
  
"'mione!! What the-what did you do that for!? Have you gone mad?"  
  
By this time Harry and Ginny had both turned to look at them, Fred and George had emerged from upstairs, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had poked their heads in from the kitchen.  
  
"This has gone far enough, Ron! I realize you are upset about Harry and Ginny, but you can not keep taking it out on me and everyone else!"  
  
The pupil's of Ron's eyes had dilated and he looked afraid of what Hermione might say, or do, next. His ears had grown very red and he began to twist his hands a bit nervously, unsure of what to do now.  
  
"Hermione, I-" he began, but Hermione cut him off with a very disappointed look. Ron cringed. It was one thing for her to be mad, he could deal with her anger, but to see that disappointment in her face. it made this whole situation seem so petty.  
  
He turned and walked out of the house, his head low and his eyes avoiding those around him. Hermione put on her cloak, grabbed Ron's as well, and followed him out into the rain.  
  
Mrs. Weasley watched them go and then turned to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, why don't you join me and your dad in the kitchen." It was not a question. Harry squeezed her hand and then watched them retreat. He sighed. Who knew what would happen next?  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening it seemed that the calm of the storm had arrived. The rain had lessened until it was no more than a lazy drizzle down the windowpanes. Ginny appeared from the kitchen after only an hour, smiling softly, and Harry knew that she and her parents had made peace about her decision.  
  
Small explosions from the top of the stairs told them that the twins were accounted for, and Mrs. Weasley ascended to suggest that they come down and help her with dinner.  
  
Ron and Hermione did not come back inside for a long time. Then, just before tea, the door creaked open and they came quietly in. The anger was gone from Ron's face, and he hugged Hermione, kissing her sweetly on the cheek, before going upstairs. None of them ever knew what had transpired that day in the rain between Ron and Hermione, but they that, whatever it was, they were thankful. Ron came down with a horrible cold the next day and took to sleeping throughout the day, but not before apologizing to Harry and Ginny. The four of them were sitting in the den reading when Ron broached the awful subject.  
  
"Er. Ginny? Can I talk to you a minute?" He may have sounded uncomfortable, but there was no anger in his voice. Hermione smiled. Then she and Harry took the hint and left the room.  
  
Ginny looked warily at her older brother. They had always been close. He had been her best friend before leaving for Hogwarts, and even when Harry and Hermione took on that role in his life, they had shared something that only two siblings so close together in age can ever share. But these past few days she had felt very much alone without him. He hurt her a great deal, and she was not sure quite how to handle this.  
  
Ron noticed her hesitancy and looked down, nodding.  
  
"You have every right to mad at me Ginny. I know I was. I was a jerk. It just scared me. You're my little sister! And now I find out that you and Harry. and that you're not going back to school. It's a lot to swallow! I really am sorry. I don't think I was ever really mad about you and Harry- no, let me finish. The war messed me up, Gin. People died. Bill died-"  
  
Ron was choked up now, his words clumsy and damp with tears. Ginny sniffed and wiped a tear from her own cheek.  
  
"I know, Ron. I know how much it hurts. It's like someone ripped something out of you and won't give it back. It's like hell. It's also the way Harry feels every day. We have mum and dad, Charlie, each other. we have a family to lean on. Harry doesn't. And you know he carries on his shoulders the weight of every death that Voldemort was ever responsible for. Including Bill's. Up until now he has had us. We can't blame him, Ron. We just can't. No matter how much we want to blame somebody and watch them hurt like we do, we just can't! It's not right."  
  
Ron's eyes were red and puffy now, and she put her arms around him, pulling him into a great warm embrace.  
  
"I forgive you Ron; and Harry never blamed you. We both love you so much. We just want to be happy. I haven't felt really happy in a long time. And Harry gives me that, the same way Hermione does for you."  
  
~*~  
  
That night when everybody was heading up to bed, Ron stopped Harry from following the twins upstairs.  
  
"Alright Harry?" he said, his voice thick with regret over the past week.  
  
Harry looked thoughtfully at Ron. Ron was obviously sorry for what he had said and the way he had acted, but Harry was not sure their childhood way of solving conflict would cut it this time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm sorry about Bill. If I had paid more attention, if I had stopped him from volunteering to head the team of spies. If I hadn't been stupid enough to turn my back on the Death Eater. I didn't know Bill would jump in front of me! I keep running through it all over and over again in my head. what I could have done differently. Anything! Anything so that he would still be here and so would you. But I'm giving up now. I don't want to feel guilty anymore. I just want."  
  
Harry choked up and turned away from Ron.  
  
Ginny was right, Ron realized. Harry really did believe that Bill's death was his own fault. He probably felt the same way about Sirius, his parents, and everybody who had not made it out of the war alive.  
  
"I don't blame you, Harry! Nobody does! I said some bloody stupid things the other day, but that's all they were."  
  
Ron paused as his eyes and Harry's locked. This was his best friend; the person who had saved Ginny all those years ago in the chamber; the Boy Who Lived, against all odds, even when all evil was against him. Ron would not be the one to kill him. Yet, he realized, that's exactly what he had been doing. He put one hand on Harry's shoulder, and the look in his eyes proved that something had changed.  
  
"Alright, Harry?"  
  
"Alright Ron."  
  
And he smiled.  
  
--- MORE Author's Notes: I have a feeling, after reading some of your reviews, that a few of you may be a little disappointed at the lack of "a bit of a knock down drag out between Harry and Ron". but let's face it: both Harry and Ron have been through hell, and it takes more than a few thrown punches to resolve internal war injuries like they have got. There's a lot of story yet to be told, so be patient (don't you hate being told that?) and stay tuned. 


	7. Chapter Six: That Thing Called 'Love'

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: I promised it would be ready by the beginning of the week, didn't I? Here's a little candy for some of our R/H fans, and some appetizers for my fellow H/G-ers out there. This chapter is one example of how characters have lives of their own. . . I never intended for things to go quite as they did, but I guess I just didn't have a choice.  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Six- That Thing Called 'Love'  
~*~  
  
It was almost August, Mrs. Weasley mused. She smiled to herself as she bustled around the empty Burrow. The children had taken to spending the bulk of their afternoons down by the lake or playing quidditch now that all their conflict had been resolved.  
  
It was abnormally quiet inside, but she did not mind one bit. If everything was to go as planned, the last thing she needed was nosy children around; after all that they had learned first-hand in the war, she had no doubts that they would find out what she was up to.  
  
A nearby pop made her direct her attention to the nearby fireplace where Remus' head now floated amidst the flames.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me, Molly?"  
  
"Remus! How delightful! Of course I did! Let me explain."  
  
As she talked, his eyes lit up and a smile began to spread across his face.  
  
"Of course! I'll spread the word. See you soon then!" And with another pop, his head disappeared.  
  
Molly nodded with satisfaction. This was going to be such fun!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sitting alone, a far off look in his eyes. He did not seem to notice the others splashing and racing the length of the lake. He did not seem to care when Ginny shrieked too loud or Ron's cannon-ball left drops of water on the lenses of his glasses.  
  
"Harry! Oi! C'mon mate! These girls look innocent enough but together they're as lethal as a pair of dragons!"  
  
Ron frowned. His cries had not got Harry's attention in the slightest. He swam over to Ginny and Hermione and nodded towards the shore. They both followed his gaze and noticed, for the first time, that Harry seemed to be anything but happy at that moment.  
  
Ginny signaled for them to stay put and swam across the lake. Ron and Hermione climbed out of the water and settled down to dry off in the warm sun. When Ginny reached the other side she tickled Harry's feet so that he jumped out of his reverie. She smiled tentatively, questioningly, at him and he gestured to the dry towel beside him.  
  
She held out her small hand and he grasped it firmly in his own, pulling her from the water. He handed her the towel and she dried her hair and face, then wrapped it modestly around her shapely frame. Harry's eyes never left her face.  
  
Ron watched as she sat down beside Harry and whispered something into his ear. Harry grinned and looked away, a little self-consciously. Even from his far vantage point, Ron saw the difference in Harry's demeanor. Ginny's presence alone made him light up with genuine happiness.  
  
"Wow." He whispered the word reverently, forgetting the person sitting only inches from him.  
  
Hermione looked at him, mildly surprised.  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
He jolted at the sound of her voice, but turned towards her and said very seriously, "I never just watched him before. Did you see how he got all. all happy when Ginny went over? Has she always done that to him?"  
  
Hermione almost laughed, but she stopped herself just in time and ran a hand through his hair before replying.  
  
"It's called love, Ron."  
  
He heard the tenderness in her voice and locked eyes with her. For a brief moment the world seemed to spin and he knew her thoughts as though they were his own. He forgot all about Harry and Ginny as he pulled her gently to him, pressing his lips to hers and allowing the kiss to deepen as he hadn't before.  
  
This was more than just physical. This one really meant something. Hermione pulled back, gasping for air, her cheeks flushed pink and lovely. Ron intertwined her hands in his.  
  
"Hermione. sometimes you drive me mad and I wonder why we even bother. But one smile from you is all it takes to remind me why. You balance me out. You make me whole. You complete me. I don't know much about books, and I'll probably never read Hogwarts: A History, but what I do know is-is I love you. I love you and I want to marry you."  
  
Hermione stared at him, shocked, for perhaps a millisecond, before throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Ron! Are you serious??" she pulled back to stare into his face, and seeing his answer, she stroked his cheek and fell against him again. "Of course I will!" she sniffled. Ron didn't even blush.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny were sweetly oblivious to all that was happening across the lake. As soon as Ginny settled next to Harry she was aware of the tension in the air around him. It was so thick she could feel it like the static before a storm. She winked at him.  
  
"You wear that lake water really well;" She whispered into his ear.  
  
Harry grinned and looked away. Ginny could make him self-conscious like no other. But she also made him happy like nobody else could; the happiness he was feeling at that moment was definitely able to out-weigh the self- consciousness.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" She asked, as she unsuccessfully pushed wet strands of her lovely hair from her eyes.  
  
Harry considered her question as he watched her fight with her hair. He had been thinking about Bill, but this was the last thing he wanted to admit to her-especially after all that had gone on with him and Ron.  
  
Harry reached over and lightly pushed the stray hairs back from her face, his thumb remaining on her cheek a moment longer than perhaps necessary.  
  
"It was nothing; I was just thinking about general things."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly before wrapping a wet arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that?"  
  
Harry cocked his head and wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously.  
  
"It all depends. what are the consequences if you don't?"  
  
Ginny considered. Then she tackled him.  
  
Harry laughed out loud as she knocked him down and tried to pin him there, but he was stronger than she, and his reflexes were superior, after years as a quidditch Seeker. One roll had him out of the way, and laughing even harder as she fell beside him.  
  
He lay down next to her, his arm barely touching hers, and it was quiet between them as they watched the clouds over head. Ginny felt Harry stir, and then she smiled softly as she felt him he entwine his fingers with hers.  
  
A warm breeze stirred the waters of the lake, and all they could hear was nature's white noise of the wind and the birds, and the dancing branches of nearby trees. And the afternoon settled around them as placidly and as soft as a light blanket of summer. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Escape by Floo

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: By now there are a great number of you who are ready to throttle me if I don't tell you about Harry's N.E.W.T.s, and I'm so sorry to have kept you in anguish for so long. But, you see, I simply HAVE to for the story to work out as planned. Please take a deep breath, calm down, and leave me a nice review (they encourage my muse, which means Harry's N.E.W.T.s will be revealed sooner!). I love you all, and just want to formally thank you all for your generous reviews, and for taking part in my first ever fan fiction! This isn't very long, but I wanted to get it online before I forgot. I'm hoping to get the next chapter online by Thanksgiving ok? Have a great one!  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Seven- Escape by Floo  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny! Harry! Come on!" Ron bellowed from the base of the stairs.  
  
Harry groaned and pulled himself out from under the warm covers. The room was chilly, Harry noted, as he pulled on his trousers and shirt. He shivered and rummaged through his trunk. Having found what he was looking for, a green jumper from the Christmas before last, Harry left the quiet of the room and descended into the Weasley mayhem beyond.  
  
Ron met him at the foot of the stairs with a look of great annoyance on his face. He pulled Harry into the kitchen, shoving a glass of orange juice and a bowl of porridge at him, and then began to pace the kitchen with, Harry thought, more energy than anybody should have at eight in the morning. Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione and Ginny, who was looking rather tired and anti-social. He grinned. It hadn't taken Harry more than a week in the same home as Ginny to figure out that she was never quite awake or happy until she had her tea.  
  
"The woman is mad," began Ron; "the end of our summer holiday and she picks today of all days to clean house."  
  
Harry got up from the table to pour Ginny a mug of steamy tea. He knew she liked it white, with a bit of sugar, and he fixed it that way before placing the cup before her with a gentle kiss on her cheek. She gave him a grateful look as she sipped the hot beverage, allowing it to warm her from the inside out.  
  
Ron had stopped pacing and was viewing the transaction with distracted frustration. Harry sat down and took a gulp of his juice, as Hermione faced the distressed red-head.  
  
"What do you want us to do, Ron? Forbid her to clean? We all know better than to try and change your mum's mind about this-about anything. If you say anything to her, next thing you know we'll all be unwilling recruits for dusting, mopping, or worse. the loo."  
  
Ron sagged against the table. He appeared to be, Harry noted, really offended by this whole situation.  
  
"You're right, 'mione. We have got to get out. Now. Before she thinks of that on her own. The last thing I want to do right now is clean the loo or degnome the garden. Let's make a break for it, eh? We'll floo to Diagon Alley. Fred and George are already there, in the shop."  
  
He paused, looking expectantly at the sleepy figures before him.  
  
"Well? Come on! Get your cloaks and let's go!"  
  
Harry stood and stretched, then held his hand out to Ginny. She gave him a small smile and took it. They grabbed their cloaks and a few galleons, and joined Ron by the fireplace.  
  
Ginny went first, tossing a fistful of floo powder into the fireplace; she then stepped into the roaring green blaze and called out the name of their destination. In a rush of flames she was gone. Now it was Harry's turn.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron!" he called, his voice becoming muffled as the flames swept him away.  
  
A moment later he was stepping from the ashes to join Ginny in the grungy wizards pub. Upon his arrival, a large, squashy woman with beady eyes accosted them. She put a pudgy arm around Ginny and smiled toothlessly at Harry.  
  
"Bit early for a tankard, eh popkin? Aye, well jes' a quick 'alf then. No? What are you on abou' then-why don' you lot stroll on?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled away to greet Hermione who had just appeared from the flames. Harry smiled politely and firmly shook his head once more.  
  
"We're just waiting for a friend before we head to Diagon Alley."  
  
He turned to the girls as the woman made her way to the back of the pub again.  
  
"Charming witch, eh? What's holding up Ron, I wonder?"  
  
Just then, there was a pop, and a sooty, red-haired boy came crawling from the ashes.  
  
"What happened to you?" said Ginny, laughing.  
  
Ron stood, dusted himself off, and approached the three with as much dignity as he could muster in such a situation.  
  
"She almost had me," he said seriously. "I had just thrown the floo powder into the fire when she came round the corner and tried to make me clean Fred and George's room! Like I would go anywhere near that grotty place! I finally convinced her it wouldn't be fair to let you lot skive off while I did all the work. Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged looks of disbelief, and Hermione groaned. All were fairly certain that Ron's account was far from true. Considering the way he came crawling out of breath from the fireplace clutching a bag of money, they expected he had run back upstairs to grab the money, heard Molly coming and dove in before she could see him.  
  
They rolled their eyes and followed Ron out the back door where he was hurriedly tapping the appropriate brick with his wand. In seconds they were in Diagon Alley, free of cleaning and ready for a relaxing day out. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Sprouts for Dinner

Title: A Place to Call Home  
  
Author: RuthErin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, places, names, etc. associated with the Harry Potter series.  
  
Summary: The war is over. Harry leaves the Dursley's to spend one last summer at the Burrow, but things get off to a rocky start, as secrets are revealed and old grudges are brought to light. Time is running out for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny: they must ultimately decide what to do now that school is finished, where they will spend their futures-and who they will spend them with.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm excited to put this chapter online! Now things can really get going! I hope you enjoy this!  
  
A Place to Call Home, Chapter Eight- Sprouts for Dinner  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sighed contentedly. Hermione smiled at him and he took her hand in his, winding their fingers together wonderfully.  
  
It was nearly six but the two couples were taking their time getting back to the Burrow. It had been a lovely day of shopping, strolling through the streets, and chatting in the cafe, butterbeers in hand. For the first time nobody was a third wheel or a younger sister; the playing field was finally level. Ron slowed his steps even more as they approached the brick wall.  
  
"I don't want to go back to the Burrow. it's been so calm and- well, NICE today. I don't want Fred and George, or even mum, wrecking it with chores or explosions or lectures."  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek and leaned against him as they waited for Ginny and Harry to catch up. She put a hand to her throat where, unseen beneath her cloak, hung a sparkling solitary diamond ring.  
  
Ron brushed her hair back from her eyes and whispered solemnly, "I love you."  
  
And then Harry and Ginny arrived, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, just in time to see Hermione blushing deeply.  
  
Harry grinned at the girl he considered as close as a sister, and wiggled his eyebrows at Ron.  
  
"If you blush so well now, I can't imagine what you'll be doing if you two ever get engaged."  
  
Ron felt his cheeks go red, and turned towards the wall. If he was lucky they would attribute the flush in his face to the cold. He tapped the appropriate brick and stepped back, gesturing for Ginny and Harry to proceed first.  
  
"Yes, well; you'll be the first to know, mate."  
  
He smiled broadly at Hermione behind Harry's back, and she concealed a laugh as they linked arms and proceeded through the opening and into the pub.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark when they reached the Burrow, and by the sounds of things, nobody was home. They had just hung up their cloaks (and the girls had taken off their shoes) when a brisk tap-tapping brought them all to the window, where pigwigeon stood shivering on the seal, a hastily scrawled note in his beak.  
  
Ron took the note and read aloud,  
  
"'I'm going to be late getting home; there are sprouts in the ice-box for dinner (sorry, but I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet), but no eating until you lot degnome the garden. No excuses, Ron! -Mum'"  
  
Ginny groaned and collapsed into a chair.  
  
"We have to degnome the garden? And even then all the get are SPROUTS for dinner?? What's mum trying to DO to us?"  
  
Hermione moved to open the fridge but was thrown back by a blocking charm.  
  
"I was just going to see what else there was! Why'd she block it?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"Never mind-I suspect she doesn't trust a certain somebody. Well, I guess that's all there is to it. We either degnome the garden or we go hungry AND deal with your mum's temper."  
  
They all stood. Harry and Ron collected the cloaks and brought them back to the girls who were putting their shoes back on. They bundled up and trudged out the door.  
  
It was extremely dark outside-there was no moon, and the sky was cloudy besides-and as they approached the back of the house Hermione pulled out her wand to help light their way ("Lumos!", but its light extinguished almost immediately.  
  
"What's going on? My wand has never done that before. Lumos! Ugh. Never mind: Ron, you give it a go."  
  
Ron obediently pulled his wand and muttered the spell, but his wand barely flickered before it, too, went dark.  
  
"What the-"  
  
But he was cut off by an enormous boom, a bright light, and the sound of 200 or so people cheering from every direction:  
  
"Surprise!!"  
  
"Congratulations, you lot!"  
  
"Aww. look, Fred; Ickle Ronniekins looks surprised!"  
  
"What's that around your neck, Hermione?"  
  
(She blushed and quickly hid the ring beneath her cloak.)  
  
"Your faces! You should ha' seen your faces!"  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!"  
  
"Never in my life."  
  
"Sonorous. CALM DOWN EVERYBODY! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"  
  
Mr. Weasley grinned at the four, as he made his way to the front of the crowd to greet them.  
  
"WE ARE HERE TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE THE MANY GREAT ACCOMPLISHMENTS OF THESE FOUR YOUNG PEOPLE: RON WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND GINNY WEASLEY."  
  
He waited for the cheers and cat-calls to quiet down and then proceeded, his affection for them all evident in his face.  
  
"SEVEN YEARS AGO WHEN I SENT RON OFF TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH-CRAFT AND WIZARDRY, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS GETTING MYSELF INTO. I HAVE GAINED TWO MORE CHILDREN,"  
  
He gestured to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"JUST IN CASE WE WEREN'T, ER, *BLESSED* WITH ENOUGH ON OUR OWN."  
  
Everybody laughed and Fred and George whistled at their mum who stood nearby smiling at her husband.  
  
"ONE OF WHOM JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET ENOUGH OF RULE-BREAKING AND TROUBLE; AND ONE WHO TRIED DESPERATELY TO KEEP THE OTHER TWO IN CHECK. NOW, IMAGINE HOW I FELT SENDING GINNY OFF TO JOIN THIS LOT!"  
  
More laughter from the crowd, and sideways grins between Harry and Ginny.  
  
"BUT SHE SURVIVED. THEY ALL DID. AGAINST ALL ODDS, AND EVEN AGAINST THE MOST VICIOUS WIZARD WHO EVER WAS."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ginny put a reassuring hand on his arm.  
  
"TODAY, WE REMEMBER. BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, WE CELEBRATE! WE CELEBRATE THE BOY WHO WAS BORN NINETEEN YEARS AGO, TODAY! WE CELBRATE THE FACT THAT RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, AND HARRY HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL. AND TODAY WE CELBRATE THE BEGINNING OF THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd, and the four friends smiled and hugged, their faces red with embarrassment and joy. 


End file.
